


unfamiliar faces

by indefensibleselfindulgence



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Body Horror, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence
Summary: Martin loves him, despite the warning signs.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 12
Kudos: 242





	unfamiliar faces

**Author's Note:**

> *makes a hand gesture implying how excited they are about season five*

Martin sits by Jon's side. 

That's all he really can do anymore, because everything is falling apart around them. Is the chair he's sitting on even made out of wood or is it flesh and bone waiting for him to spot it at just the right angle? Every time he walks through a door he closes his eyes tight because what if that's what's going to stop him from being flung into disgusting hallways? Just because he keeps calling out to Jon and hearing Jon's voice how is he supposed to know that it's still Jon? 

Jon, by the way, does nothing but mutter quietly, angrily, at the tape records that are still around somehow, despite Martin chucking them out the windows at every opportunity he gets. 

They're running out of food. 

Well, no. 

Martin's running out of food. 

Jon's full. Jon's been full for a week now. Jon's fine. 

His old scars are- they don't look old anymore. They all look fresh, too. Jon's burned hand hot on Martin's, Jon's eyes glow with the light of an unseen sun, the gash that Daisy had left on his throat open and weeping. And when Martin just wakes up, pressed against Jon's side, he thinks he can feel Jane Prentiss' worms squirming in and out of the holes they left in their wake. 

His skin doesn't feel real. 

But Martin still holds him. Still tries to make tea no matter how disastrously it goes. Still sleeps in the same bed as him. Jon might not be human but he's- 

Hm. 

Jon twists in bed, pressing his face against Martin's chest. Jon's a monument, in a way, to perseverance. To determination. Martin can appreciate that, can appreciate the sanctity, the holiness of his body. He runs a hand down Jon's back, over the ridges gaps of his removed ribs, and rubs at the spot there. 

He can relearn to adore him, like this. 

Like he used to, when Jon was human. 

Jon breaths and it sounds like the wind Mike Crew put in his lungs. Martin wonders how much of this body is even Jon's anymore. If he kisses Jon's head and lingers there he can smell the earthy stain the Coffin left on him. Jon smiles for a second, Martin can feel it. That's nice- it's still nice. 

The Lonely took a lot from him, but not that. 

Jon has his nightmares, walking through his archives, and Martin has his insomnia. He watches Jon a lot when he sleeps and the irony isn't lost on him. He almost wonders if Elias took his sleep away from him. 

So that he could stare at Jon to his heart's content. 

Well, Martin's going to appreciate it in spite of it's origins. Just like he's going to love Jon, in spite of the fear he's drenched in. 

He's nothing if not determined. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments always very very appreciated
> 
> find me on[ tumblr ](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/) and [ twitter](https://twitter.com/miurmiurmiur)


End file.
